Kojūrō Katakura
Kojūrō Katakura (片倉 小十郎, Katakura Kojūrō) is a family retainer of the Date clan, first serving Terumune during his youth. He is best known for acting as a strategist under Masamune, swearing unadulterated loyalty to his second master even during his roughest times. During his service, he was said to have been known by the Date vassals for his valuable wit, thus leading to his nickname, "Kagetsuna the Wise". Before his playable Samurai Warriors appearance, he was a generic NPC since the first title. Role in Games Samurai Warriors Throughout the majority of his game appearances, Kojūrō is playing second fiddle to Masamune's conquests. In his first appearance, Kojūrō acts as the weary Date retainer who is repeatedly surprised by his young master's recklessness. He questions his lord for which clan they should ally with, only to quiver in fear when Masamune challenges both opponents. Depending on the story path, he eventually accepts Masamune's rambunctious nature and congratulates his success for uniting the land. Kojūrō and the other Date vassals then accompany their ambitious lord to conquer the world. Kojūrō acts as a constant yet minor general within the Date ranks at Odawara Castle. In the second title, players are more likely to see the other Kojūrō (Kagetsuna's son, Shigenaga) serve in the Date ranks during the later campaigns in the game. Kojūrō appears with greater frequency in Samurai Warriors 3 and stays with Masamune throughout his story. In the Kasai-Ōsaki Uprising, Kojurō can lead troops to reinforce Magoichi once Norihide Matsuda is defeated. He can do the same for Yoshiaki Mogami once Yoshihide Shida is defeated at Hasedō. In Samurai Warriors Chronicles, Kojūrō appears as an officer in the Battle of Hasedō fighting alongside the Eastern Army and Masamune's forces. If the player follows the Eastern side, Kojūrō is actually a playable character. In this scenario, Kojūrō is the one who informs Masamune of Kagekatsu's location. After Kagekatsu's defeat, Kojūrō briefly wonders about the future of the land. If the player sides with the Western Army, Kojūrō guards Hasedō Castle. Kessen In Kessen, he is known as "Katakura" and is Masamune's lone support from the Date clan. Masamune briefly addresses him during the cinematic at Harima, but the retainer doesn't respond back. His army is high in numbers, only a few thousand less than Masamune's own troops. Katakura excels with either rifle or cavalry troops, often choosing to fight with the latter. Should Ieyasu try to order him while Masamune is on the fence about his loyalties, he will protest most of his orders. Asking him to bide time or defect with Josui or Mitsunari often does not bode well. Katakura will attack even if Masamune is dormant and hesitating. Kessen III has him briefly appear as Masamune's secondary officer. Nobunaga has the option of coercing Masamune's defection, consequently shifting Kojūrō's own allegiances in the battle. Nobunaga's Ambition Kojūrō is one of the guaranteed vassals for Masamune's service in Nobunaga's Ambition. Throughout the series, he has nearly maximum intelligence and loyalty ratings for Masamune, being a master at managing strategies and domestic affairs. His war stats vary based on the title as they may be above average or minimal. He often has high marks for leadership so he can be a reliable back-up unit. Kojūrō is best with foot troops or artillery units. The newest title, Tendou, addresses him as Kagetsuna, and he acts as Masamune's advisor during the original scenario Oshū, Midaru. His elder sister appears as a downloadable character in the game. During the online adaption, Kojūrō is called by his formal name, Kagetsuna. He acts as the quest giver for players during the Dokuganryu no Yabou story arc, additionally granting basic supplies, advice, and other necessities that they may need before fighting beside Masamune. Kagetsuna often stays behind to guard the main keep, but he has been spotted beside Oniniwa Sagetsusai as a support unit. He is a master archer who casts various buffing spells on his party. Character Information Personality Stern and prudent, Kojūrō is a wise individual. He has known Masamune ever since his lord's childhood and has always prioritized Masamune's safety over everything else. Character Symbolism In the Samurai Warriors series, he is symbolized by the kanji for "wisdom" (智). Voice Actors *John Payne - Kessen (English) *Ryota Takeuchi - Sengoku Musou 4 (Japanese) *Hiroaki Miura - Kessen (Japanese) Live Action Performer *Taku Aoyama - as Katakura Sukojyurou in Butai Nobunyaga no Yabou Quotes *"Hey, so are you really going to let me play?" :"But of course. Before that, however, please repeat what I say. ...Imbecile!" :"Imbecile! ...What are the rules?" :"Ah, well done. I am the dragon! The One-Eyed Dragon!" :"I am the dragon! The One-Eyed Dragon! Oh, I get it! It's a game of mimicry!" :"Such is the nature of being a shadow... Now, child, come with me. There's someone I want you to meet." :"Hooray! I don't really get what's going on, but I'm having a blast!" ::~~Neko Gozen and Kojūrō; Hyakuman-nin no Sengoku Musou Gameplay Moveset Charge Moveset : , , ( ): : , , , ( ): Fires a shot from a gun component built into his shield. : , , , , ( ): : , , , , , ( ): : , , , , , , , : Shinsoku Moveset : : : , : : , , : : , , , : : , , , , : : , , , , , : : , , , , , : :Dashing : : , : : , : : : : (Ultimate/Kaiden): :Musou Gokui effect: :Spirit Cancel: :Deadlock Attack/Killing Blow (Tate): :R1+ : :R1+ : Mounted Moveset : , : : , , : : , , , : : , , , , , , , : Fighting Style Historical Information Gallery Trivia *In the Sengoku Jidai themed comic, Sengoku Angelique, Victor acts as the Kojūrō of the cast. His full name is "Katakura Victor Kojūrō". Category:Samurai Warriors Characters Category:Kessen Characters